Eda
Edalyn ("Eda" for short) is the deuteragonist of The Owl House. She is a rebellious witch with a bounty on her head rewarding one trillion dollars for her capture. After inadvertently bringing a human girl named Luz to the Boiling Isles, Eda agrees to help her learn witchcraft and becomes her mentor. Appearance Eda is a tall, thin woman with pale skin and golden eyes. Her untamed hair is thick and long and layered with two tones of gray. Her most notable features are a single gold fang, pointy ears, and orange claw-like nails. An amber oval-shaped jewel is embedded in her sternum, which changes to black in her cursed form similar to her eyes. She wears a sleeveless maroon qipao-like dress with a jagged trim and gray leggings. Her jewelry consists of two golden spherical earrings and a ring with an amber gemstone similar to the one in her chest. For footwear, she wears maroon high-heeled boots. Her nightwear consists of a magenta sweater, lavender nightgown, and yellow bunny slippers. Personality A confident and sassy witch, Eda is described as "rebellious", with Luz describing her as very foxy for her age. Her vast skills and aptitude in witchcraft give her a brash streak, as she proudly declares herself the powerful Owl Lady and is openly defiant of the authorities, going as far as to knock a guard unconscious with the Owl Staff and fly off to avoid getting caught. Unlike her sister, Eda is vehemently anti-authoritarian, having little to no respect for laws and authority in general. She refuses to join any of the covens because she views them as crooked and for the limitations they place on magic. She is also not a fan of the education system for similar reasons. Background Eda is known as the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles. But due to her rebellious nature, she is pretty much an outcast/criminal who has a great number of enemies - some of which who are business rivals or ex-boyfriends. She is the sort of teacher that would not only throw someone into the deep water but also set the entire lake on fire. Eda makes a living selling human treasures at the markets, and sometimes homemade elixirs and potions. She also happens to be a collector, as she keeps most of her human treasures at home. However, she lacks any knowledge and experience on the stuff she sells or keeps. For example, she refers a TV set as a "black shadow box that reflects only sadness" and mistakes batteries, paperclips, deodorant, and buttons for human candy. She has been known to have occasional short-lived boyfriends. Many monsters and demons will use any methods necessary to capture her so they can ask her out on a date. Eda always turns them down and in return her ex's will either try to insist or kill her. She even has the same issues with business rivals. She is known as "The Owl Lady" due to having been cursed to become a giant and feral owl-like creature, though she managed to counter this with an elixir that prevents her from transforming. Due to having been cursed when she was young, she hardly recalls the circumstances that led her to become cursed, as well as who cursed her. For unknown reasons, she kept her curse a secret from her roommate, King. Powers and abilities *'Magic:' Eda is extraordinarily skilled in witchcraft, proclaiming herself to be the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles. As such, she has enough expertise that she is qualified enough to educate others on the subject. Like all witches, her connection to magic comes from a sack of magic bile attached to her heart. As Eda has elected not to join a coven she is free to perform all forms of magic. **'Pyrokinesis:' Eda can summon flames with the snap of her fingers. She can produce fire in all forms, from lighting candles simultaneously in "A Lying Witch and a Warden" to conjuring streams of flame in "Witches Before Wizards". Eda can also grasp balls of fire, as seen on her wanted poster and "Covention". **'Hydrokinesis': Eda can summon water from the palm of her hand. **'Terrakinesis:' Eda can summon pillars of earth to protect herself from attack and trap opponents. The tops of the pillars have owl faces similar to Hooty and are large enough to swallow enemies whole. **'Mystical projection:' Eda can twirl her hand and make a glowing glyph-like symbol to project imagery through it. **'Magic platform:' By slamming the Owl Staff on the ground, Eda can conjure a magical platform for others to travel on. **'Portal creation:' Eda can create a pair of short-range portals one at a time, and whatever enters the first portal will exit out the second portal. **'Force field generation:' She can create and maintain force fields powerful enough to withstand boiling rain and scorching heat. *'Staff proficiency:' Eda's staff helps focus her magic and serves as her main mode of transportation. Owlbert, the staff's owl head, can come to life and detach himself, which Eda mainly uses for retrieving items from the human realm. *'Limb autonomy:' Eda's body can fall apart, but the separated parts remain active and within Eda's control. Eda can also reattach her body parts without ill effect, making her immune to dismemberment. *'Invulnerability:' Eda has survived things that would seriously injure or kill a normal person. So far, she has survived decapitation from Warden Wrath without dying, albeit her body was left aimless and confused without the head. *'Cursed form': According to Eda, she was cursed when she was younger and doesn’t remember why or how it happened. As a consequence, she must regularly consume a golden elixir to keep it at bay. Whenever Eda doesn’t take her elixir, she transforms into a giant, scary owl-demon, hence her nickname, ”The Owl Lady”. In this form, she has a feral mind and can quickly climb and punch through walls, but is sensitive to bright lights and retains her fascination with shiny objects. Any living thing she consumes in this form will be regurgitated in a giant owl pellet when she returns to normal. Relationships Luz Noceda: Luz is Eda's apprentice. Due to both of them having eccentric personalities, the two of them get along well. As a teacher, Eda is less eager and energetic as her student is, and they don't always share the same ideology; whereas Luz wants to get her witch's staff right away, Eda believes in earning one's staff, often tasking her with work duties or giving her small lessons at a time. However, Eda has begrudgingly given in to Luz's persistence before, such as when she tempted her with a light-up pen to teach her light magic in return. Though she does not always show it, she cares about Luz seemingly like a parent would, often giving her life advice, trying to cheer her up when she's down and patting her head when she's proud. Eda is also very protective of Luz, putting her safety before her own and prefers keeping her away from Hexside School, as she does not agree with how they teach magic. King: King is Eda's roommate at the Owl House. The two have a friendly rivalry and frequently place bets on who is better, which King often ends up losing. Even though Eda playfully mocks King's attempts to look or sound bigger than he is, she cares about him as both of them only had each other before Luz came, saying whatever is important to him is important to her. Lilith: Lilith is Eda's sister. The two are fierce rivals in both magical prowess and personality, with Eda being rebellious and carefree while Lilith is strict and law-abiding, to the point of being embarrassed by Eda's "childish" behavior. Though at first she seems to be everything her sister is not, Lilith is also not above cheating in competitions only because she knew Eda would do the same. Despite their differences and being under orders to capture her, Lilith genuinely cares for her sister and wishes to help deal with her curse. Trivia *Eda makes a cameo on a wanted poster in Gravity Falls: Lost Legends. *Eda shares many similarities, and is most likely based on, the legend of La Lechuza. In Mexican folklore, La Lechuza is a woman by day, but an owl by night. In some legends, Lechuza was a witch who had sold her soul to live forever. In other versions Lechuza was a woman who lost her child and was cursed to be an owl. Based on the various tellings, Lechuza would either simply curse someone who gazed eyes at her, or would snatch away or even kill children who came near her. *It is implied that Eda is in her 30s, as she owns a coffee mug that reads "30 & Flirty." Quotes References ru:Эда es:Eda Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Non-human characters Category:A to Z Category:E Category:Witches Category:Heroes